living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 3: Ghost Carjackers - Anna Worthington
Hunter's Report: Illinois - Wisconsin border Time IRL: Week 3, Thu 26th March. Also covers information from week 2. In Game time: August 2015 Present GM: Robert Players: Rackle, Mutu, Starky, Simon, Sam Characters: Anna Worthington, Skip, Jonas Harrison, Alfred Harrington, Rowena McCoy In the proceeding business of week two; Rackle (Anna), Quentin (Jasper), Mike (Randalf), Simon (Alfred), and Chloe (Krissy); also GM'd by Robert Report as seen on a message board Report commissioned by: '''Redacted and released into public domain Report written by User Oracle-7. ~*~Quality reports for reasonable prices: contact via private message ~*~ '''Location: Chicago area, July-August, especially REDACTED reserve & the Illinois-Wisconsin border. Threats encountered: 1. Vampire 'Tut' * Description: An old vampire, brown skinned, difficult to say his 'apparent' age (ie the age at which he died and has been preserved, but seems youngish) * Dangers: Hypnosis, flight, enthrallment, super speed, fangs, etc. * Leverage: Symbol of Ra, invested in removing the HERALD from being, day time. * Assessment: Appears to be on our side, but very high-handed in how he deals with humans. I recommend working with him for now, but remember - a farmer drives wolves away from his pigs, too. 2. Vampire thralls * Description: humans, performing basic functions like automatons, otherwise appear drugged * Dangers: controlled by the vampire when it is awake, and it always knows where they are. May injure themselves in their trance state. * Leverage: suggestible, unless ordered otherwise can be lead away, simple circle based banishment (see attached) will break the vampire influence over them. 3. Were-bears * Were-form may be triggered by magical surges * They can control themselves - but this skill must be learned. * Query hereditary? 4. Vampire-blood infected weres * As seen previously by this agent in a human, a ritual involving imbibing vampire blood will grant great strength and partial body transformation (spikes, red eyes, and mange are a predominant feature), but regrettably appears to result in madness and death. * This ritual does appear to work on were-bears, in a similar manner. 5. SPECIAL ALERT CATEGORY-RED BEING: 'HERALD' * Description: Unknown form. The herald of the dark god 'who has been trying longest to consume the world.' Not previously present in the world. * Source: Released due to a paradox created last month * Dangers: IMPENDING APOCALYPSE * Leverage: Unknown 6. SPECIAL ALERT CATEGORY-RED BEING: 'HERALD'S MOUNT' * Description: A beast made of darkness. Suspect it is capable of changing its form. We severed its nose by interrupting a portal and fought its nose (this piece of it shape shifted into several shadow beasts) alongside a vampire-blood enhanced were. It was a close, difficult fight. * Dangers: IMPENDING APOCALYPSE * Leverage: Unknown 6. Ghosts * Description: Standard ghosts * Dangers: Posession of inanimate objects, rage, controllable by other ghosts, invisibility. * Leverage: Salt, protective circles, burning sage, visible to the sight. * Removal: Body or bones must be salted AND burned. 7. Evangelical priest * Description: Human, Catholic breakaway sect. * Dangers: ineffective and dangerous exorcisms a growing concern, especially with rise of supernatural activity in the wider North American area. 8. Additional note: THE MOON * The moon 'is wrong'. It is currently exhibiting the wrong phase and patterns expected at this date. * Dangers: ???? Notes: # In Chicago, Tut has been manipulating Hunters and lay persons, especially of the REDACTED reservation, towards destroying the HERALD and its mount. # The incident involving cars disappearing around the Illinois - Wisconsin border road was due to Ghost activity. The ghosts were possessing the travelling cars, running them off the road to a small settlement, and murdering the people inside. This was on the orders of one particularly vicious ghost - when not controlled by it, they were peaceful. All ghosts have now been laid to rest. # While dealing with this incident, Tut appeared to inform me about the nature of the HERALD and its mount. He hopes that if the mount is destroyed, the HERALD itself might be manageable. # Why does the word HERALD keep changing itself to capital letters?? Additional 1. Particularly recommend Jonas Harrison for active teams due to his brave actions rescuing a teammate from a burning house. No doubt she is very grateful. End of report Additional information from Skip: Ghosts appear to be rather stab-happy and can apparently be controlled and even bound to the earth rather than passing on by a more powerful ghost. This is some messed-up shite. Also I need a new shirt. Also Anna's been bitten by a vampire and apparently is having secret dates with him cuz I didn't see any vampire, just ghosts and burning houses.